


До конца

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Voyeurism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Обито через Камуи наблюдает, как Какаши дрочит, и почему-то злится. И возбуждается. И от этого еще сильнее злится





	До конца

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Slide on Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187171) by [outinthewind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outinthewind/pseuds/outinthewind). 



Обито шпионил за Какаши гораздо дольше, чем это было необходимо. И почти всегда ему было очень скучно: Какаши читал проклятые книжонки Джирайи, ел пресную еду, ходил плакать к Камню Памяти, добросовестно кормил своих надоедливых псов – и Обито бы радоваться, что его жизнь настолько жалка и пуста. Вместо этого он кипел от гнева. Какаши смел впустую тратить свою внешность, талант и ум на жизнь, о которой большинство мужчин даже мечтать не смели, и что бесило Обито больше всего – даже притворялся, будто ему не нравится, как этот тупой Могучий Зверь вечно таскает его по новеньким ресторанам.  
Больше всего Обито нравилось заставать Какаши за редким самоудовлетворением. Или, может, меньше всего. Если Какаши так искупал свою вину за то, что когда-то пролетел со спасением самого обычного героя – каким он почему-то представлял Обито, – не стоило затрахивать себя так, что чуть мозги из ушей не текли.  
Не то чтобы это было неприятным зрелищем: Какаши, выходящий из ванной, гладкий, с влажной и раскрасневшейся от горячей воды кожей. Обито давно уже перестал ненавидеть себя за то, что присоединился к когорте идиотов, вздыхающих по Хатаке, мать его, Какаши, и вместо этого еще глубже погружался в Камуи, когда Какаши падал на свой футон и тянулся к тумбочке у изголовья. Сволочь, он всегда был таким хорошеньким, высоким, гибким и мускулистым. Даже торчащие кости – ключицы и костяшки бедра – лишь придавали ему обманчивый налет уязвимости.  
Какаши всегда держал глаза закрытыми, особенно шаринган Обито; он начинал с того, что ласкал себе шею. Хех, Какаши дрочил как девчонка. Трогал себя за грудь, тянул за маленькие розовые соски и раскидывал ноги, словно ждал, чтобы кто-то еще взялся за его красивый набухающий член. Он вечно носил громоздкую джонинскую броню, так что был опасно бледен – и слишком хорош как ниндзя, чтобы заполучить много шрамов. Обито хотелось всосать и укусить те немногие, что были – один над левой ключицей, второй около печени, а третий в самом низу живота, близко к паху, покрытому белыми жесткими волосами.  
Член Обито заныл, когда Какаши достал свой любимый дилдо: неприметного телесного цвета, близкий к анатомически достоверному, разве что чуточку побольше. Обито уже тщательно изучил эту игрушку, с самодовольством отметив, что по размеру она почти как его собственный член. Какаши, конечно, никак не мог об этом узнать, но все равно. Так Обито было проще представлять, что это его член трахает эту сволочь, а тот извивается под ним. Хотя Обито вел бы себя куда жестче, чем Какаши с самим собой.  
Какаши вздохнул и перекатился на живот, демонстрируя Обито накачанную задницу, потом встал на колени и развел ноги. Он не спешил со смазкой, неторопливо трахая себя двумя, затем тремя пальцами. Обито стоял достаточно близко, чтобы видеть, как кольцо мышц разжимается, принимая пальцы, пока Какаши растягивает отверстие.  
Дилдо Какаши смазывал так долго, что Обито пришлось прикусить щеку, лишь бы сдержаться, не появиться перед ним и не вставить с размаху член в эту растянутую дырку. Хотя Какаши бы, разумеется, понравилось.  
Какаши вставил в себя дилдо и невольно выдохнул. Неподвижно замер на пару секунд, шумно дыша, потом начал трахать себя в неторопливом ритме. Каждый раз, когда он увеличивал скорость или толкался под особенно резким углом, Обито с трудом подавлял порыв появиться и заменить искусственный член живым. Он даже не знал, чего хочет больше: заставить Какаши кончить побыстрее или просто испортить все и оставить его возбужденным, с истекающим смазкой членом и пустой задницей.  
Он мечтал, чтобы Какаши говорил что-нибудь – просто чтобы знать, о чем фантазирует этот горе-ебарь, когда трахает себя. Об идиотских персонажах книг Джирайи? О напарнике-шиноби? Или… о Рин? (в этом случае Обито его бы убил).  
Какаши начал бессвязно стонать. Это означало, что он близок к завершению. Сволочь, он дотянулся до своего члена и начал дрочить себе в такт толчкам.  
Обито жалел, что не может заставить его перевернуться – чтобы видеть его член и соски, испачканные спермой. Это было бы лучше всего.  
Конечно, он ничего не мог сделать. Только слушал сорванный долгий вздох, потом смотрел, как выгибается спина Какаши, а задница сжимается вокруг дилдо. Затем Какаши расслабился, осторожно вытащил игрушку, отложил ее в сторону и безвольной массой растекся по футону. Он по-прежнему дышал тяжело и рвано, когда Обито телепортировался прочь.  
Потому что еще секунды в той комнате – и Обито бы появился во всей красе, чтобы наказать горе-ебаря за то, что он дразнит слишком сильно.


End file.
